The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed inventions.
In conventional mobile communications devices, searching information stored remove from the mobile communications devices may be a challenging task. A user of such a device is typically required to retrieve data from, and sometime stores data on, the system using a mobile communications device. A user system may remotely access one of a plurality of server systems via the mobile communications device, and the server systems may in turn access the database system. Data retrieval from the system might include the issuance of a query from the mobile communications device to the database system via the server system. Often times, searches require a user to provide multiple clicks on a mobile communications devices in order to produce a proper query to get a desired result. Such requirements may not only be time consuming, but may also lead to increased errors in manual entry. Sometimes, searches of relational data are not possible via mobile communications devices at all, since the mobile communications devices may not have the information necessary to properly construct a search query for searching a remote database. As such, a salesperson may not be able to access information most important to the salesperson on a mobile communications device in an efficient and effective manner.
The growing popularity of cloud computing has led to the development of software platforms for businesses and other enterprises that provide more advanced cloud-based products and services, in addition to simple data storage and management requirements. Salesforce.com inc., of San Francisco, Calif., offers a variety of products and services that are cloud-based solutions upon which relevant applications can be launched and/or built for any business or enterprise, and can be integrated with the data storage and management services of a multi-tenant database system.
For example, the Salesforce1™ platform is used for the development and deployment of mobile enterprise applications. The Salesforce1™ platform is built on a core integrated development environment (“IDE”) called Force.com™, which is a set of tools and services for creating and launching employee-facing applications that are both mobile and social. The Force.com platform includes a number of standard applications, which may be extended by customization, or custom applications may be created. The Force.com platform also includes access to a store for applications called the AppExchange, which is similar to the iTunes™ App Store, but for business applications.
A feature of the Salesforce1™ is the ability for users to have real-time access to a variety of relational data (e.g., enterprise resource planning data, customer relationship management data, etc.), organized into logical objects. However, while users have access to a vast amount of relational data, it would be desirable to have a real-time tool for users to perform advanced searches on the data. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a tool that allows users to define their own custom views using filters from their mobile communications devices.
Any of the embodiments described herein may be used alone or together with one another in any combination. The one or more implementations encompassed within this specification may also include embodiments that are only partially mentioned or alluded to or are not mentioned or alluded to at all in this background or in the abstract. Although various embodiments may have been motivated by various deficiencies with the prior art, which may be discussed or alluded to in one or more places in the specification, the embodiments do not necessarily address any of these deficiencies. In other words, different embodiments may address different deficiencies that may be discussed in the specification. Some embodiments may only partially address some deficiencies or just one deficiency that may be discussed in the specification, and some embodiments may not address any of these deficiencies.